Curse Seal
by MlleD
Summary: They both sacrificed so much for the Hyuuga, but certainly, they're entitled to what they keep unspoken... NejiHina. Lots of pent up frustration, UST, and eventual RST.
1. The Circumstances

**Curse Seal**

**A/N: _NEJIHINA ALL THE WAY, KIDS._**

**The Circumstances**

Hinata is Head of Hyuuga. She regularly holds council with the Hokage and the heads of Konoha's other clans, and the Hyuuga Elders back her completely. With Hiashi's death and the pressures of leading, Hinata has learned to be ruthless—not that her intuitive concern for others has been compromised; her preoccupation with the good of the Hyuuga simply took the place of her more personal regards. It was understood—or rather, presumed—by everyone that Hinata was only responding to the needs of the Hyuuga at last. She was becoming a fine leader.

Neji does whatever he's told. He is Hinata's protector (or more accurately, her personal mercenary), and he's tremendously efficient at his job. As the Hyuuga clan's strongest shinobi, he is deathly methodical in terrorizing Hinata's enemies. It was widely understood—_presumed_—that the sole reason for Neji's loyalty was the curse mark on his forehead. And Hinata was applauded for employing the prodigy's potential to her advantage.

Neji and Hinata were both outcast in a way. Their friends from childhood remained as such, but had learned to stand at a certain distance from the Hyuuga pair. After all, their clan had always been somewhat isolationist. Within the Hyuuga clan itself, both Neji and Hinata were also given a wide berth. Hinata was just as laconic a leader as her father had been (though her empathy clearly set the two apart), and Neji's status as the Head's protector alienated him from the rest of the Branch House (an unfortunate implication he never attempted to correct).

But despite public apprehension towards Neji and Hinata, however, the facts remained that the Hyuuga clan was prospering. And therefore no one complained.

**Politics**

The thief lay still on the ground, heaving. Cradling a broken arm, glaring through puckered, purple eyes, and covered in blood and dirt, he could barely plead for mercy. His teammates were all unconscious, sprawled indignantly around their ravaged campsite.

Neji grabbed the thief by the neck of his shirt and dragged his face once more through the mud. The thief made a strange gurgling sound. Neji frowned. Obviously, the thief didn't really know the specifics of his mission, or he would have said something by then. Neji straightened, plucking the stolen scrolls from the thief's obi and tucking them in his own. There was nothing else he could do.

:.:.:.:.

"What do you propose we do?"

Hinata blinked.

"Hinata-sama," an elder called for his Head's attention. He was disheartened at her inattention. "The scrolls…"

"What about them, Ojii-san?"

The Council of Elders was silent. It seemed inconceivable to them that Hinata had been ignoring their meeting up to that point. Hinata was unfazed, and returned to catching up on her meditation.

"The scrolls contain the basics of the gentle fist. Though losing them is not a major detriment, we must account for thieves' interest in the techniques of our clan."

"Without byakugan, how effective can the gentle fist be?"

The elders exchanged glances. "The Hyuuga have guarded the byakugan sharingan for centuries. Dishonest attempts have been made over the years… to obtain it. We must not underestimate any suspicious activity."

Hinata did not reply.

"Hinata-sama?"

"The thieves should be at the very most two days' travel from Konoha, am I correct?" Hinata mused aloud.

"Yes, at the very most. We must send someone to retrieve the scrolls before…"

:.:.:.:.

After calling the ANBU to bring the thieves back to the Konoha prisons, Neji returned to the village at full speed. Hinata's suggestions were to leave quickly—as soon as the scrolls were discovered to be missing—and to return quickly. So he did just that.

:.:.:.:.

Hinata's mandatory meeting with the elders was in session by the time Neji returned. The servants at the door wore long, fatigued faces. Obviously, no headway had been made. It must have been one of those days when Hinata simply would not cooperate.

"…Hinata-sama?"

The elders were at a loss of what to do or say. It seemed like the hundredth time they had called for a response from their Head. It was grossly infuriating—the passive disrespect with which she treated them.

Just then, the doors to the meeting hall were opened, and Neji was admitted. His white sleeves were flecked with blood. Bowing briefly to the elders, he made for Hinata's bench and provided her with the stolen scrolls. He then stood behind his cousin. No one dared to object. After Hinata had browsed through the scrolls, she stood and declared that the meeting was over. The problem—she acknowledged the theft vaguely—was fixed. Neji followed her from the meeting hall.

The elders all agreed. That was the last straw. Something had to be done about the Hyuuga power politics.


	2. Main House, Branch House

**Curse Seal**

**A/N: **_**Umm…well. On with it, I suppose**_**.**

**Main House, Branch House**

As soon as Hinata left the meeting hall, a weight seemed to lift off her shoulders. Stoic defiance relaxed into quiet relief, and she turned to Neji.

"Nii-san, did you find anything of significance?" Hinata asked softly.

"It may be too early to tell, but my guess is that they were only petty thieves." Neji began to walk in the direction of Hinata's study, indicating that they would talk on the way there. "There is no reason to believe there is a connection between this incident and the hospital. I don't think the Hokage should be bothered about this."

Hinata nodded. Naruto had been concerned about a series of recent security breaches all over Konoha. Just last week, the hospital had been broken into. Thankfully, none of the patients had been hurt.

As they stopped outside Hinata's study, she turned to her protector again, but did not say anything. Instead, she visually searched him for any injuries he might have procured. Neji stared back coldly as Hinata's pupil-less eyes roved over his body. It annoyed him to some extent, that patronizing action. Hadn't he told her they were only petty thieves? How could they hurt him?

Hinata finished. Deeming her cousin's wellbeing satisfactory, she turned away into her study, and Neji set off for the training grounds, an impatient scowl on his face.

That was what their relationship had evolved into. Mock formalities, blatant disapproval, and unspoken regard.

:.:.:.:.

**Unforgiving**

In the afternoon, after Hinata finished with the day's business, she went to the training grounds to spar with Neji, as was her daily routine. Before they began, Hinata politely inquired as to whether or not Neji would prefer to rest that day. He had, after all, fought a team of thieves earlier. Neji assured her that her concern was misplaced.

Over the years, Hinata had greatly improved in the gentle fist style. With their byakugans activated, it did not take long for both Hyuugas to work up a sweat on the hot summer's day. Neji focused on Hinata's technique, picking out even the slightest of her errors—in stance, pressure, and speed. He adjusted those errors by countering them in an obvious way. If Hinata lost sense of her center of gravity, Neji would nudge her off balance. If she left a chakra point open, however minor, he would not hesitate to close it off.

But then Hinata appeared to fight harder. She did not get frustrated as easily as she did as a child, but those moments were not were not wholly eliminated. Hinata began to rotate faster, choosing unpredictable, somewhat irrational targets, at once pushing Neji back a few steps. Neji could tell her energy was waning. It was her last spurt of power, and she was funneling it all out on him as quickly as possible, gritting her teeth, glaring in the sun as sweat ran down her brow. Soon she would be exhausted, but before then…

Neji felt an old rush of excitement flood to him, reminiscent of the Chunnin Exams—notorious in his memories. Back then, he had savored the possibility of seriously doing his cousin harm. He could have killed her, and it would have been legitimate. But now, Hinata was giving her all, forcing him to retreat, suddenly attacking at a pace that earned her a handful of lightning-quick, direct hits. Neji acted on impulse, and he acted on desire, sadism, the excuse of self-preservation, and the wanton need to put aside restraint, if only for a moment.

Furiously, Neji matched Hinata's speed, and—as he felt her strength ebb—fought even harder. He saw her eyes falter, a familiar fear surface. That pleased him (though at the moment he could not identify the sensation as pleasure), and in one swipe he closed three major chakra points in Hinata's chest. Blood appeared on her tightly clenched lips, and she collapsed onto her knees. As if he had lost all rationality, Neji reached to deliver the final attack. He targeted her heart.

Hinata's eyes widened. She knew that look on Neji's face.

"AHHHH!" Neji reared backwards, clutching his head, which suddenly felt like it was splitting open along the lines of the curse seal. In her momentary relief, Hinata doubled over, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Her eyes clouded over when she forced herself to look back up at her cousin, thrashing about on the ground, clawing at his face, his eyes bloody in their sockets. He had meant to kill her.

Hinata deactivated the curse seal as instantly as she had activated it. Neji quit thrashing and lay still, unconscious. He jerked a little. Hinata grimaced, and clutching her chest. Blood dripped steadily from her lips. She was barely capable of focusing her eyes. Climbing to her hands and knees, she crawled to where Neji had fallen.

His lips were slightly parts, and white foam had formed in the corner of his mouth. His eyes were open, though inert. His hair was splayed everywhere. Hinata steadied herself. Painfully, she gathered Neji's head into her lap, supporting his shoulders on her arm. Slowly, delicately, she wiped his mouth with her sleeve, pulled his hair back from his face, closed his eyes and in the process smoothed away his glare.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm…_

It had only happened for a few seconds, but it had been fueled by an insane amount of chakra from Hinata. In her haste, she hadn't been able to control it. That had never happened before. Hinata had never activated Neji's curse seal, not even at the Chunnin Exams, when being pitted against her Branch House cousin should have secured _her_ victory.

What changed?

_Nii-san, you haven't changed._

Hinata felt dizzy. Turning away from Neji, her body quaked in a fit of coughing. Blood spilled down her chin. She looked like some carnivorous beast after a hunt.

In a flash of unprecedented strength, Neji reached up and grabbed Hinata's wrist. His grip was exceedingly painful. Surprised, Hinata looked back down at Neji and saw that his eyes were open again, staring at her with…not hostility, nor remorse. Perhaps he did not have the energy to glare. Still, Hinata was sure there was nothing but absolute loathing in the way Neji grabbed her arm, so tightly as if he thought he could strangle her that way. She continued to cradle his head, and painstakingly dabbed away his sweat with the sleeve of her free arm.


	3. Bandages

**Curse Seal**

**A/N: **_**So Hinata activated the Curse Seal. Neji shouldn't take it too seriously…XD**_

**Bandages**

Sitting in front of the mirror in her room, Hinata applied bandages around her own chest. No one helped her because no one knew what Neji had done. Hinata took a deep breath. It hurt to breathe. Neji was so strong. There was no doubt in her mind that he would have killed her. With him going at her like that, she admitted that activation of the curse seal was her only option.

_Was it really that easy for you to lose control?_

Hinata winced slightly as she tugged the bandages into place. Staring into the mirror, Hinata could see the blood rush to her face as she fought the pain.

The door adjoining Neji and Hinata's rooms slid open, and Neji entered without a word. Hinata was surprised to see him so soon. After the incident at the training grounds, they had supported each other back to their respective rooms.

Neji, who was usually so aware of his appearance and the impression it made, apparently had not bothered to clean up. His clothes were dirty, his hair hung in clumps, his somber face was scuffed with dirt. He had, however, applied a fresh bandage to his forehead, covering the curse seal.

Hinata saw Neji in her mirror. A familiar blush tinted her cheeks, and she automatically reached for her kimono.

It didn't really matter, of course, whether or not he saw her in that state. Hinata continued to stare into the mirror as Neji gingerly took the roll of bandages from her hand and began to help her bind her chest. Hinata's face was devoid of expression, but the telltale blush spread further, to the tips of her ears. She glanced at Neji, but his face was lowered as he focused on his task, and she couldn't see his eyes.

When he was finished, Neji took the kimono in Hinata's lap and draped it over her shoulders. Their eyes met in the mirror, and for a second, their mutual defenses faltered. There was a gentleness shared between them, an understanding. It was in those rare moments that Hinata and Neji transcended the façade of Hyuuga dignity, and assured each other of their humanity.

Neji stepped back, and unexpectedly, fell to his knees. He lowered his eyes to the floor, to Hinata's bare feet.

"Forgive me," he breathed. Even in his sincerity, there was a tinge of harshness—a little violence, and incredible sadness.

Hinata gently touched Neji's face, her small fingers brushed aside his disorderly hair, entreating him to look up. He refused to comply, so she leaned forward, ignoring the pain in her chest, and kissed the bandages over his curse seal. Neji grimaced. His eyes were closed as he grasped Hinata's arms. She brushed her hand over his forehead. Gently, she lifted his face and pressed her lips against his.

Locked in each other's arms, Neji and Hinata were oblivious—or so it seemed—to the pair of byakugan eyes that were focused on them, for they certainly did not acknowledge the Head Elder that stood outside the door. The wind plucked cherry blossoms from their stems and carried them swirling through the air. The flowers gently pelted the paper windows of Hinata's room.

Neji and Hinata broke apart, and lingered close to each other with their foreheads touching. The breath between them was heavy and reluctant. Slowly, they both turned to regard the Elder in stoic disobedience, veins clawing at their eyes.

**A/N: Reviews please! I really do want to hear what you think. Because writers are like puppies, or small children. They need love and encouragement too... So if you took the time to read this and you liked it/ hated it/ felt anything at all, perhaps you could take a moment to click the purple button?  
**

((sings))

and you can tell  
from the full-body cast  
that i'm sorry that i asked  
though you did everything you could  
(like any decent person would)  
but i might be catching so don't touch  
you'll start believing you're immune to gravity and stuff  
don't get me wet  
because the bandages will all come off

-Dresden Dolls


	4. Intrusion

**Curse Seal**

**A/N: **_**Thanks for all the support: I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!**__** Your comments make my day.**_

**Intrusion**

That night, as the Hyuuga slept in perfect silence, a shadow crept past the door guards and snuck down to the Main House.

Neji's bed was situated in a pool of moonlight. He always slept with his face in the light, so that the continuous stimulation to his eyes—even when they were closed—prohibited him from completely relaxing. It kept his body on constant edge, his senses constantly wary. So when a dark form paused for a moment outside Neji's room, inhibiting the moonlight from reaching his face, he instantly opened his eyes.

The shadow passed away from his window before Neji could identify it. Naturally apprehensive, he climbed out of bed and stepped out onto the path outside his room, which he discovered to be empty. He immediately headed to Hinata's room in order to assure himself of her safety.

Just then, a horn was sounded over the Hyuuga compound, cutting through the placid summer night's air. Hinata's door was wrenched open, and she emerged, armed with her kunai. She and Neji traded uneasy glances. The alarm at the Branch House had been set off.

Hinata was adamant about going to see what the problem was, assuring along the way that her injuries had healed considerably. Neji followed because he could no more contain the desire to defend his clan than Hinata could.

Open fighting greeted them at the Branch House. Their Hyuuga cousins had flooded out into the courtyard at the center of the compound, trying to contain an onslaught of unidentifiable ninja, who—dressed entirely in black—seemed more intent on dodging the Hyuuga's attacks than on attacking themselves. Their numbers were hard to keep track of. They faded too easily into the shadows, moved too quickly for the naked eye to follow. The horn was sounded again.

Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan. The enemy ninja began to gravitate towards the pair. Their numbers were great, and their attacks on Hinata were particularly vicious. It was difficult to separate the enemy into individual ninja—silent, lightning quick, and camouflaged, they merged with each other as well as the night.

Hinata was putting up a furious fight. One wrong move, one missed block, and the enemy would overwhelm her. Still, Hinata realized that for some reason, they were holding back. They lashed out at her with ordinary kunai, tried to score cuts on her as if that was the point to a game, as if they were goading her. They tried to come as close as possible to her without being struck themselves, utilizing guerilla tactics at close combat.

Neji found his way back to Hinata, and yelled for her to stay close to him. The two fought back to back as more and more of the enemy ninja left their fights with the other Hyuugas in order to target the clan Head. They were grossly outnumbered, surrounded by a ceaselessly spinning force of enemy ninja, and out of sight of the Branch Hyuuga.

Hinata glimpsed a pair of human eyes amidst the hostile mass of black. The expression in them was effortless—emotionless. Hinata felt her resolve slipping. Moreover, her chest had begun to ache terribly.

Neji could feel Hinata losing speed, and losing strength. Her breathing sounded painfully constricted—he heard it clearly, despite the clash of weapons and the yelling of the Branch Hyuuga, who were cut off from their Head and her protector by the amassing vortex of enemy ninja.

All of a sudden, Hinata froze, clutching her chest. Her perfect mask of sufferance gave way to unrestrained agony. Rendered immobile by overexertion due to her injuries, she could barely stand. Neji acted on impulse. He supported Hinata on one arm and fought furiously with the other. The ground suddenly erupted beneath their feet, and an enemy ninja emerged, shooting directly for Hinata.

Just then, the rest of the Main Branch rushed through the Branch House gates. Neji stabbed down at the ninja in the ground, only to have it disappear in a poof of smoke. The rest of the enemy ninja surged forward. Neji did the only thing he could do at that point. He pulled Hinata down and shielded her with his own body. He waited to be stuck full of kunai.

Hinata gasped. _"Nii-san_."

It didn't happen. Staring down at Hinata, Neji heard his Hyuuga cousins exclaim in surprise.

The enemy ninja had disappeared. What had at first seemed like a large team of intruders had merged into one clearly distinguishable figure, who then escaped down the hole in the ground beside Neji and Hinata. Only the Hyuuga remained in the courtyard.

They had all been clones—clones of unprecedented strength, who could each rival one Hyuuga member. The original ninja's capacity for chakra was barely conceivable. But neither Neji nor Hinata were thinking about that.

For a brief moment as Neji sheltered Hinata beneath him, their eyes locked, and they could seeall the suppressed, unspoken, and inexpressible requests and offerings that clustered behind each other's blank white stares. It was evident that he had been prepared to die for her, and she realized it more clearly and ever before and she… _she was dying_.

Hinata feebly clutched the front of Neji's robe, as if afraid to be released. Her eyes were wide open. She could not speak, and she could not look down to the front of her kimono, but Neji saw the blood pooling where he had wounded her earlier, and hastily stood with her in his arms.

"Out of the way," Neji barked as he pushed through the crowd.

The Hyuuga weren't sure of how to react. Only a few members of the clan even got so much of a glimpse of their Head—never mind being able to interpret the state of her health—before Neji fled with her back to the Main House.

**Trust**

Back at Hinata's room, Neji berated himself for allowing her to get hurt. He was positive that none of the enemy ninja actually touched her. She simply had not recovered from training that afternoon, and due to extreme physical exertion, Hinata's condition had worsened considerably.

Neji laid Hinata down on her own bed, and then locked her door. He lit the candles in her room and immediately set to check her wounds. Sure enough, as Neji opened the front of Hinata's kimono, he saw that her bandages were completely bled through. Blood loss due to built up pressure behind damaged chakra points were very clear indicators of a neglected gentle fist wound. He had chosen to retreat to the confines of Hinata's room instead of taking her to the hospital because he knew his expertise in the effects and treatment of gentle fist was rivaled only by Hinata herself.

There was a furious knocking on the door, and the glow of torches outside signified that the rest of the Hyuuga clan had finally caught up with them.

"Hinata-sama!" a voice called. It was a Main House member. "Are you safe?"

"She's safe!" Neji yelled back, impatient.

"Neji," the voice warned, "where is Hinata-sama? If she's hurt…" There was rustling behind the door.

"She's wounded. I'm treating her," Neji replied adamantly. "I'm more qualified…"

"Neji-san!" That was a Branch member. "Please, if Hinata-sama is hurt, let us take her to the hospital."

Neji looked down at Hinata. Her eyes were open, but devoid of expression. She was growing pale.

"There's no time." Neji wrenched the door open, revealing only himself and nothing within the room. He was faced with the majority of the Branch House and an elite force from the Main. "Look, you know I can treat her. If you want to help her, bring me hot water and bandages, search the premises for any remaining enemies, and alert the Hokage of the attack."

The leading Branch member bowed, and immediately ordered his men to do as Neji said. The captain of the Main House forces frowned, but nodded in compliance. The look that he gave Neji was one that warned him not to misplace their trust.

The Hyuuga were a clan of severe restrictions and rigid segregation, but certain individuals transcended the barrier between Main and Branch—Hyuuga Neji, after achieving all that he did, commanded respect from both sects of the family.

The water and bandages were retrieved in an instant, and Neji locked the doors again.

There were three massive red welts on Hinata's chest where Neji had hit her. Hinata was conscious still, but only barely. Her eyes flitted open, and then closed, as if it required a great amount of energy to stay awake.

Helping Hinata to sit up against his shoulder, Neji settled behind her on the bed and began to unwrap the bandages that bound her chest. Hinata murmured something unintelligible, and Neji nervously glanced down at her face. He almost expected her to blush.

The wounds were revealed as Neji pealed away the last of the bandages. He felt his face grow hot—from anxiety, he assured himself—and he focused intently on cleaning Hinata's wounds. After that was done, Neji applied an antibacterial salve before rebinding her chest. He helped her sit up by herself, reluctant and relieved at the same time to be disentangled from her body. Hinata kept her eyes closed, but attempted to straighten and steady her breathing. Neji sat cross-legged behind her. He focused his byakugan on her chakra network, searching for the points that corresponded with the ones he had closed. He was going to help her relieve some of the pressure buildup behind the three damaged chakra points by rupturing others.

"Brace yourself."

There was one at the base of her neck. Neji struck there, and Hinata doubled over, spitting out a mouthful of dark, contaminated blood. The other two chakra points were located parallel to each other, on opposite sides of her spinal cord.

There was hammering on the door again. This time it was the Head Elder's voice that called out.

"Neji! Have you lost your mind? Hinata-sama needs to be examined, and you can't barricade her in here! We must know her condition!"

Hinata lifted her head slightly, grimacing, as if she was trying very hard to respond.

"Relax," Neji ordered. He tapped the second chakra point, and Hinata couldn't retain a cry of pain.

The Elders heard and instantly activated their byakugans to look into Hinata's room— despite that doing so was technically forbidden—just in time to see Neji rupture the final chakra point.

Horrified, the Elders destroyed Hinata's door and ordered Neji's capture. Hinata collapsed onto her side, unconscious. Neji didn't struggle when Branch members rushed in to pin his arms behind his back. He knew it would be pointless—the curse seal would be activated. The Head Elder checked for a pulse on Hinata, and then quickly draped a sheet over her inert body.

"Lock him up," The Head Elder barked, glaring at Neji with insurmountable hatred. He turned to his Main House escorts. "Get Hinata-sama to the hospital now! Take as many attendants as possible…"

Neji's expression had returned to a natural apathy. He had nothing to explain. He knew that the Elders' accusation was, for the most part, no misunderstanding. It was his fault that Hinata had been hurt to begin with. His fellow Branch members watched in disbelief as Neji was led away. He didn't even look remorseful, they marveled. There were rumors as to the state of the relationship between the clan Head and her protector, and it appeared that the truth was darker than any of them could have ever imagined. It appeared—in all likelihood—that the Hyuuga genius had finally caved in to the pressures of his post.


	5. Conditional Vote of Confidence

**Curse Seal**

**A/N: And so it continues… despite finals coming up. I should probably be studying, but then again, it's at repressive times like these that I actually get the most incentive to write… Oh well. Can't defy the scribbles. Anyhow, I really appreciate everyone's interest in my story. I love to see readers and especially reviewers after every chapter. So thanks. **

**Interrogation**

"Hyuuga Neji, you were born to protect Hinata-sama."

"I was born to protect…" Neji repeated softly.

"Instead, you openly attacked her. Hinata-sama's injuries were dealt by the gentle fist. She fights and trains with no one but you. _Only you_ are capable of that sort of damage."

Neji sighed, his breath materializing as a tiny cloud in the coldness of his confines. After the intrusion at the Branch House and the Elders' discovery of his means of treating Hinata's wounds, he had been bound, blindfolded, and locked up in a remote corner of the vast Hyuuga compound without food or water or fresh air. Furthermore, he was constantly threatened with activation of his curse seal if he did not comply with the ceaseless questioning. Neji's head still throbbed a little from the last time the seal was activated, a few hours ago. Of course, he had no real concept of time, considering his circumstances, but he guessed he had been imprisoned for nearly two days.

"Yes, I've told you," Neji replied artlessly, "I inflicted Hinata-sama's wounds.

"…and now she is in critical condition. She is the Head of Hyuuga! Without her, this clan will have no leader—do you _understand _that you are a _traitor_?"

The Main House member was trying to beat an accusation into Neji's head, make him comprehend the extremity of Hinata's importance… as if he didn't already know.

"I understand."

Neji only continued to state the very obvious. He would tell the truth as plainly as he knew it, if he was asked. But he would not elaborate, by any means—no, Neji had decided long ago that he was answerable to no one in that regard, except for Hinata, perhaps. He followed her, heeded her commands because that was his destiny.

Neji nearly smiled at the thought. Destiny. There was no better excuse.

However, it was difficult for the Main House interrogator to believe that Neji was sincere in his confessions. His bluntness sounded more like defiance than anything else. The clan Head's protector agreed to every charge without hesitation, without remorse, without emotion of any sort. It almost sounded like he was bored, like the punishment he had already received wasn't even enough to inspire his _fear_, at the very least.

"_Why_ did you attack her?"

Neji did not answer that.

"Are you allied with the intruders? Do you know who they are?""

"No," was the immediate, honest answer. "I do not."

Somewhere a door opened, and an Elder entered.

"He has confessed to everything, but he will explain nothing. He will not tell me how or why he injured Hinata-sama," the Main House interrogator reported immediately.

A heavy silence followed as the Elder contemplated what to do. Neji mentally fortified himself. A moment later, an excruciating pain wracked his forehead.

**Visitors**

"Hinata-chan? How are you feeling?"

Hinata opened her eyes weakly. She blinked once, twice. Her vision was dark and hazy. Her mind instantly registered the fact that she was lying in a hospital bed, that Sakura was nearby, and that the sun was bright outside her window. Sunlight shone through the linen curtains and pierced her eyes. Hinata couldn't stay conscious.

The next time she woke, Hinata felt completely recovered, even though it took her a moment to realize it. She opened her eyes, and stared for a moment at her own fingers curled around a corner of the pillow. She breathed gently, and it didn't hurt. She blinked once, twice. Her head didn't throb.

Three days had passed since the night Hinata was rushed to the hospital.

"Hinata-chan."

A pink-haired medic-nin stood in the doorway with a washbasin and towel. Her face split into a wide grin when she saw that Hinata had woken.

Hinata was at a loss of how to respond at first. She had not seen Sakura in so long. Actually, she had not seen any of her old friends extensively since her father had fallen seriously ill. Since then, Hinata had almost forgotten what a genuine smile looked like. No—she corrected herself—she had almost forgotten what a genuinely _happy _smile looked like. And the worst part of it was… she feared that she might have forgotten how to smile that way.

Sakura set the washbasin down on the bedside table, against a bouquet of flowers that reminded Hinata of Ino. Sakura smoothed Hinata's hair back as the younger girl turned away in a pitiful attempt to hide her tears.

"There was an intrusion at the Branch House," Hinata whispered. "Naruto must be alerted."

Sakura nodded. "It's been done."

Later, as Sakura made Hinata's bed, she informed her friend on the state of her injuries.

"When you came to us, your wounds were quite severe. They were inflicted by the gentle fist." Sakura glanced at her patient pointedly, but Hinata was turned away to the window, and did not offer an explanation. Sakura knew better than to pester her about it. "You were quite close to death, or at least, at some point you must have been. But by the time I treated you… you were already on the path to recovery. I didn't have to do much. Your body healed on its own, albeit slowly."

Hinata turned back around with a small smile. "But completely, I hope?"

Sakura nodded. "Soon, it will have healed completely. Don't push yourself too hard until then."

"Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura grinned, rubbing the back of her neck in a way that had been the habit of her former teammate, now the Hokage. "Like I said, I hardly did anything."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Sakura laughed. "They're persistent, those teammates of yours."

Hinata tried to stand, but Sakura chided her into remaining seated.

"Relax, remember?"

Hinata nodded solemnly, despite her racing heart. Sakura answered the door, opening it just a crack.

"How is she?" came a nervous whisper from the hall. Kiba.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Sakura said loudly, and for the first time in three days, allowed Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino to enter.

**Conditional Vote of Confidence**

Hinata soon discovered that despite the new and dynamic direction her life had begun to head in, there were some aspects that remained solid and unchanging. Her friends from childhood were the only things Hinata could depend on for that type of security. With Shino and Kiba, it didn't matter so much that she was the Head of Hyuuga. With Ino and Chouji, who arrived later, she was allowed to smile and not have the simple expression be perceived as a breach of composure. With Naruto, who stopped by even later, and whose loquacious personality had not changed one bit with his added responsibilities as Hokage, Hinata was even allowed to retreat a little into that familiar sanctuary of silence and observation.

The visit lasted for a long time, as calling on a common friend led to a reunion of sorts. Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata talked about all that changed in the past few years, about missions they had gone on, family and friends that had been lost in the line of duty, and family and friends whose safety at the very moment could not be determined—Shikamaru, for instance, and Sasuke, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, and Hanabi.

But then, as dusk fell, Hinata's visitors reluctantly left. There were still many things left to say when this happened. However, no one mentioned any time in the future when they might continue their conversation, because sometime over the last few years, the rookie nine had grown up, and the life of a grown shinobi held severe implications.

Once Hinata was alone with Sakura again, she received one more visitor. She didn't even look up when the knock came at the door. She knew he would come. Well, she had begun to worry, but she knew he would…

Sakura opened the door and admitted the Head Elder. Hinata did not expect that. After a brief exchange of whispers and an assuring glance at her friend, Sakura left the room, permitting the two Hyuugas their privacy.

"Oji-san."

"How are your wounds, Hinata-sama?"

"Healing favorably."

The Elder sat beside Hinata at the window.

"Where is Neji nii-san?" Hinata asked brusquely. The Elder frowned.

"He has been retained for questioning, imprisoned until you are well enough to sentence him…"

"Why?" Hinata interjected. "What has he done?"

"He nearly killed you, Hinata-sama. Or…" the Elder rationalized cautiously, "perhaps you don't remember?"

Hinata's mind raced. Put into the blandest terms, Neji _had_ put her in the hospital, but the truth was more complicated than that.

"He never hurt me."

"He confessed that he had."

Hinata frowned. What else had Neji confessed, and what punishment had he received for doing so?

"I was hurt in training with him, and my wounds _were_ inflicted by his chakra, but I injured myself. Perhaps… nii-san felt responsible."

"And how is that possible?"

"_Chakra Medium_," Hinata immediately replied. That wasn't a complete lie. She and Neji had in fact taught themselves that particular technique. "Are you familiar with it, Oji-san?"

The Elder was silent. Chakra Medium allowed the byakugan user to channel an enemy ninja's attacking power through his own chakra network. The theory was that one would become hollow, to some extent, so that enemy chakra would pass straight through the body without harming it. But that technique was nothing more than theory.

"You have been studying Chakra Medium? Why didn't you inform the Elders?" he demanded.

Hinata smiled a little. "As you can see, I have not mastered it." The Elder was not impressed with her ability to lie so efficiently.

"Hinata-sama, I realize you have come a long way." His keenly focused eyes would not allow hers to waver. "You are a strong leader, perhaps even stronger than your father was at your age, but being the Head of Hyuuga means more than being personally strong. You cannot carry the clan on your own back. You must incorporate the Council into your agenda, allow the Elders to advise you as we have advised generations of Hyuuga leaders before you. Though it may be a difficult concept to comprehend now, let this incident remind you that you are not unbreakable." Hinata remained silent, and listened respectfully. "You are dispensable, as is Neji. _I _am dispensable, but the Hyuuga clan is different."

"I understand," Hinata assured the Elder. And she did understand. Hadn't she sacrificed so much for the Hyuuga?

"I realize you have come a long way," the Elder repeated. Something in his tone suggested to Hinata that although he did acknowledge her sacrifices, he was going to ask her to make one more. "However, there is one last step you must take to truly inherit your father's legacy." He paused, debilitating once last time whether he was doing the right thing. "_You must have an heir_."

Hinata was stunned. She stared at the Elder. The command was so sudden.

"An _heir_"—the word tasted so strange on her tongue—"so soon?"

"Considering how close you came to death…"

"You want me to offer up a child to the clan, for my final initiation to the seat of the Head of Hyuuga? You…" shades of emotion fluctuated in Hinata's face, but she did not finish what she meant to say. She had meant to accuse the Head Elder of asking too much. Once she wed, and had a child, her entire life would be surrendered to the "good of Hyuuga". There would be nothing left that was intrinsically hers. There would be nothing of her own to give away as she pleased.

But then again, the Elder had every right to demand from her all that he believed would preserve the clan. He had devoted his life to the Hyuuga. Hinata could expect the same.

She looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap, and attempted a final time to sway the Elder's convictions.

"Oji-san, I appreciate your acknowledgement of my strength. Several years ago, your vote of confidence alone could have spurred me to do all that you ask. And yet… I cannot forget how I became this way." Hinata fell silent for a moment, unsure of how to go on. It was one thing to be stoic, but it took an entirely different kind of strength to be honest. "I try to be strong, to be like my nii-san," she whispered. She could only imagine the Elder's expression. "I had to build up my fortifications to match his, because over the years, it became obvious that… that we had very similar things to hide. I… I admit I'm frightened"—and Hinata admitted that like it was the worst possible of secrets—"I feel like I'm trying to balance far too much."

A heavy silence followed Hinata's confession. Outside, night had fallen, and the sunset had receded to the very western edge of the sky. Finally, the Elder reached over and grasped Hinata's hand. Her hand felt very young in his. For a moment, Hinata felt like a child again, a daughter, even.

"I learned this when I was young, and your father learned it also," the Elder said quietly. His words were well-meaning, but his eyes imparted no sympathy. "In this world, we can only depend on the will of the Hyuuga to survive. Give all of yourself to the clan, and it will support you in return."

Hinata did not look up. The Elder sighed, and stood. That particular bit of advice was always difficult to give.

Hinata knew that the decision had already been made. She would wed, and produce an heir. Though the thought made her sick to her stomach, she knew there was no way around the Hyuuga's need for a certain measure of security. And the clan was certainly entitled to that.

"Oji-san," Hinata spoke at last. She looked up at the Elder, and her eyes were as clear as glass. "I have been waiting all day to go home. In light of my nii-san's absence, perhaps _you_ would appeal to Sakura-chan for me?"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: Whew. I WORKED SO HARD TO GET MY GRADES UP TO A'S, AND NOW WITH FINALS THEY'RE ALL GOING TO DROP!! ((sob)) Damn. Well then, I was just wondering: what kind of pairings—other than NejiHina of course—do you guys like?**


	6. A Moment of Suspension

**Curse Seal**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. FINALS ARE OVER. It's all up to fate now. Though if in July I discover that my academic records have been forever tainted, I suppose I can always go off to Hollywood to prostitute myself, in the words of J.D. Salinger. ((cough)) Well. Enough stalling.**

**A Moment of Suspension**

Soon after Hinata's homecoming, Neji was released, and the two retreated to the innermost confines of the Hyuuga compound to nurse each other's wounds. Hinata didn't forget about the Head Elder's insistence for certain improvements in her leadership however—it was just that those days, she doubted she could have been of any use to the clan anyway.

The Council of Elders whispered that Hinata was shirking her duties—had she gone into complete reclusion with her Branch House protector? Their leader assured them there was nothing to worry about. Instead, he openly declared that Hinata had agreed to host suitors, and the Council instantly forgave their Head's indifference towards her more minor duties in light of this new development.

**Moonlight**

But despite the conditional moment of solitude the Head Elder had bought for Neji and Hinata with his excuses to the Council, true freedom remained elusive. After all, the Hyuuga House was made up of walls with byakugan eyes.

One night, a few weeks after his exoneration, Neji was woken by yet another shadow at his door. This time, however, its silhouette was easily distinguishable.

Hinata paused outside Neji's room for a long moment, as if contemplating whether or not to enter. Neji didn't rise to meet Hinata, but only watched her shadow from his bed. At last, the door opened—slowly, silently—and as a ray of pure moonlight fell over Neji's face, he closed his eyes.

The door closed, and Hinata crossed the length of Neji's room to where he slept. The soft shuffle of her bare feet on wood floors resounded in his ears, and as Hinata knelt by Neji's side, he appeared to not notice. His chest rose and fell as if he was really asleep.

"Neji nii-san," Hinata whispered, so softly that Neji decided he needn't "wake up". She placed a hand on his forearm, nudging him gently. "Nii-san?"

Still no answer. Hinata relaxed. It was not possible that Neji could still be asleep. She sat back and looked at the shape the moonlight took as it filled the contour of his face. His mouth was closed, his cheeks were warm, and deep shadows encircled his eyes. His hair was splayed out on his pillow unceremoniously. The curse seal on his forehead was uncovered. She couldn't help it. She reached up and touched the seal with the tips of her fingers.

Neji's eyes snapped open, and he grabbed the offending hand. Hinata flinched.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded harshly.

"I…" Hinata blushed slightly. She still felt a little fear every time Neji spoke to her in that tone, despite knowing that he would never hurt her again—at least not in any way that could really matter. "I'm sorry."

That did not answer the question.

Neji unconsciously tightened his grip on Hinata's wrist as she knelt awkwardly beside the bed, clutching her kimono closed at her chest. She wouldn't make eye contact with him, and Neji didn't even try to make the situation any easier on her. The truth was, he had a pretty good idea why Hinata had been so morose ever since she returned from the hospital. He just didn't want to let her up.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked again, in a gentler tone. Hinata lowered her head, refusing to answer. Neji imagined how the wood floors must be bruising her knees. He also wondered whether she was cold—the seasons were changing, and she was wearing little.

Hinata shuddered, and Neji relented at last. How many times had she sought shelter in his room? He sat up, moving to the edge of his bed. Hinata took the offer and climbed under the covers with her nii-san, just as she had done when they were children. Neji embraced her tightly from behind before she could turn to him. He nestled his face in the crook of her neck and closed his eyes, breathing in moonlight and lavender.

Irrepressible tears rolled silently down Hinata's cheeks. They tickled her nose—she couldn't wipe them away because her hands were clasped in Neji's.

They both thought the same thing. How rare was a moment of peace, of honesty without consequence? As they lied beside each other in the dark of night, seeking refuge under blankets at the center of the Hyuuga household, time seemed to lapse into a standstill, and morning promised to leave them alone forever.

By and by, Hinata felt Neji's heartbeat on her back steady, as he really seemed to fall asleep.

**Tea**

When dawn came, Hinata gently disentangled herself from her nii-san. He didn't wake up. Hinata wondered how many sleepless nights Neji must have suffered throughout the years, acting as her protector. He looked utterly exhausted. Hinata readjusted her kimono, and left Neji's room as quietly as she could.

She spent the earlier hours of the morning in the bathhouse, one of the only times during the day it was empty. Once she was finished washing, she returned to her room and prepared tea for Neji, which she often did, if she had the time.

Standing outside his room again, Hinata's face reddened as she knocked and waited for a response. She was thinking about the night before: what had happened, and what could have happened. She didn't even notice when, after five minutes had passed, she was still standing at the door.

"Hinata-sama," came Neji's voice from behind her. Hinata turned and was glad to see him smiling at her, albeit a little sadly. His clothes were evidence that he had already spent some time at the dojo. Neji eyed the tea tray in Hinata's hands and guessed, "Red barley?" That was her favorite.

Hinata shook her head. "Chrysanthemum," she corrected him. "This is a year to the day my father died."

That would explain the four cups. Neji cleared his throat. He had actually forgotten what an important day it was to Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama preferred green tea over anything else."

"But he always asked that I prepare chrysanthemum," Hinata argued, and a certain light came to Neji's eyes as he smiled knowingly.

"That was your mother's favorite."

**Death**

Following that small revelation, Neji accompanied Hinata to the Hyuuga burial grounds. There, they saw that ardent Hyuuga members had already swept Hiashi's grave, and piled fresh flowers before it. Neji immediately looked at his own father's grave, beside which Hiashi's had been situated. It was dirty and undecorated, mainly because Neji hadn't gone to visit his father since the anniversary of his death six months ago.

"He might have hated that," Hinata murmured, looking at the ostentatious display of and spread out before Hiashi's tombstone. She turned to Neji and saw him standing aside, rigidly holding the broom he had originally brought for Hiashi, but for which his own father appeared to have greater necessity. A slight wind picked up, and the tea cups rattled on their tray.

"Nii-san," Hinata called to Neji quietly. He seemed to come to his senses somewhat, and wordlessly set to cleaning his father's tombstone as Hinata poured the tea.

Hinata tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Never mind what paths they took in life," she observed coolly, "there are no Main or Branch delusions in death." She placed identical cups—each filled only half way—at the foot of the graves, thankful that her voice sounded much stronger than she felt.

Neji quickly finished sweeping his father's grave, and retreated beside Hinata. "What good are the dead to the living?" he wondered aloud in response. "They can't change anything."

Hinata made no reply, but her silence spoke for itself. She poured two more cups of tea. One she handed to Neji—the other she held tightly in her own hands, to keep them steady. The cup was warm.

"To death, Nii-san, or life?" Hinata made a half-hearted attempt to smile, as swirling yellow flowers bobbed up and down below the surface of her tea.

Neji felt somehow twisted inside. He did not want to toast to either life or death—it was unsettling, to hear those things mentioned in passing, and with such lethargy. Because honestly, it really broke his heart to hear Hinata speak of life and death as if they were only distant realities, when he _distinctly_ remembered a time when she had been fervent, and content, and honest: when it had been easy to hate her, even when he loved her…

Without responding, Neji downed the tea in one gulp, as if it was wine, and just as quickly returned his cup.

It had been a dismal year, a particularly eloquent, poised, and sedate year in which far too many things—things with _real _significance—were left unsaid. The apathy was overwhelming, and Neji had nearly caved in to it when he openly attacked Hinata. However, it was also within that last year that the two had grown closer. An _understanding _had certainly been reached; they simply could not voice that which they intrinsically knew.

Hinata nodded vaguely, and drank as well. Just as she drained her cup, a pigeon alighted on Hizashi's tombstone with a message bearing the seal of the Head Elder tied to its leg. Something rather like fear crossed Hinata's face for a split second as she realized what the message must entail.

"Nii-san," Hinata drew Neji's attention away from the bird. "I need to tell you…"

There was only one reason why she would be sent such an abrupt summons. Hinata had anticipated that the Council would waste no time in securing a suitor for her, just not so soon.

The pigeon cooed. Neji headed towards it, but Hinata hastily caught a hold of his arm.

"Please, Neji nii-san, listen to me. I have to explain—"

"I know you're going to be married," Neji interrupted, and Hinata was stunned into silence. His expression betrayed no part of his emotions, and yet it seemed he was taking great care avoid looking at her. "The Head Elder informed me of it before I was released."

Hinata didn't know how to respond. When Neji finally made eye contact with her, the indifference in his eyes hurt her more deeply than she would allow him to see.

"I could not refuse," she whispered, as if in apology.

"I understand," Neji assured her, tone softening as he went on, "I know that we're expendable to the wellbeing of the clan…and that no one is truly free." He was so matter-of-fact in his deductions that Hinata was at a loss of how to respond.

Hinata nodded vaguely. "I… I'm glad you understand…" She allowed Neji to retrieve the message from the pigeon.

"It says here that a possible candidate for your husband has already been found," Neji reported as he read. "He's the head of a clan with which the Hyuuga have always kept a deferential correspondence." He suddenly paused, staring at the letter as if unable to register certain information. "His name is Ikeda Kenji of Amegakure, Rain country."

The name, though eminent, did not faze Hinata. Her father had dealt with the Ikeda clan only briefly throughout his entire life. They were a noble line from a traditionally obscure village, rumored to possess a variation of the byakugan bloodline limit. To merge their two houses would be a major turning point in the history of both clans, and yet… Hinata felt oddly removed from the news. After all, if she rejected Ikeda Kenji, the Council would propose another match instantly. Moreover, whatever reason she might have had to want to delay the search for a husband now seemed ambiguous.

Sometimes, it was difficult to tell what Neji felt. He hid his emotions so well. The way he spoke so plainly on the subject indicated that he didn't seem daunted by the recent development in Hinata's duties as Head of Hyuuga in the slightest.

Sometimes, Hinata felt as if all their "understanding" was just something in her head.

"And so they request my immediate return to the Council?" she guessed. Neji nodded in confirmation. Hinata picked up the tea tray and turned to head back to the Main House, though not too abruptly, nor in any way suggestive of her disappointment.

"_Hinata-sama."_

Neji called out, and Hinata stopped in her tracks, heeding his command as was her habit, despite their contrary stations.

"You know the Head Elder has always been wrong about how 'dispensable' we are?" Neji's callous tone forced Hinata to face him again, and something in his eyes reminded her of how they had faced each other in much the same way at the Chunnin Exams. "We grew up hearing we're only worth that which we could sacrifice to the clan. That doctrine justified our existences. _We,_ as members of the Hyuuga, have never had to question our purpose. And now, we're expected to show our gratitude."

It was defiance, Hinata realized finally: that thing in Neji's eyes. And with that realization, she discovered something new as well. Neji had always been the defiant one. Though he once worshipped the limitless potential of byakugan and aspired to prove himself worthy of the Main House, he had always despised Hyuuga tradition and the power of the Main House over the Branch. Sometime in the last few years, however, while Hinata worked to transform herself into the perfect Head of Hyuuga, Neji had made an equally extensive transition towards setting aside his individual ambitions, and even adopting a secondary role as her protector.

Hinata hadn't even realized how much Neji had changed in his intrinsic being before she heard him suggest that she join him in rebelling against the Hyuuga.

"All we must sacrifice now… are only sacrifices for the sacrifices we have already made, don't you see?" Neji demanded.

"It's not like that," Hinata disagreed softly, shaking her head. "You must not antagonize the Elders. We… we do owe them for all they've done to preserve the clan."

Neji closed the distance between him and Hinata with a couple of strides.

"What about what they owe us, Hinata-sama?" He leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. "_Think about it._ There's nothing for us here." Hinata shuddered, and Neji reassured her, "You don't have to be afraid. I'll always protect you."

But Hinata couldn't help it. She was scared—mainly of being married, and partially because of Neji.

He kissed her again, this time deeper. She returned it apprehensively. Neji broke away, devastation flitting across his face for a split second before being replaced by default apathy.

Hinata apologized, and—because there was nothing else for it—turned back towards the Main House. A few moments later, she heard Neji begin to follow.

**A/N: I want to thank you all again for the sweet reviews. They're what keep me going.**


End file.
